kaliphlinfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Damaximus
Lord Damaximus, born as Dama Ehdehl Mfalme Ximus, is the Duke of the city of Mpya Stedor, in the SouthEast coast of Kaliphlin. Lord Damaximus is born in the Guild of Ximus, somewhere thousands and thousands miles away from Historica. He is the son of King Herbeximus and as first born son, he was the next in line to succeed is his father. Due to personal problems, he had to offer his title of crownheir to his brother, Mattiximus. After spending years travelling the world trying to solve the problems, he finally settled himself somewhere in Kaliphlin and founded the city of Mpya Stedor. 'His first years:' Under the rule of his father, the Guild of Ximus united all the factions of the Msalaba Islands under one banner, the Black & Red banner of Ximus. Once united, Herbeximus aimed for the surrounding islands, making a pact with both the Guilds Atlarka and Amenor. At the age of 18, Damaximus was given the title of General, due his excellent use of warfare and his fame as Champion of Ximus. Lord Damaximus went on a warcampaing against the Mwezi Islands in the East, leading a 2000 men strong army. Sometimes, the smaller cities gave up fighting the moment they saw Lord Damaximus approaching and afterwards joining his army. In this period he felt in love with Msichana Mzouri, Princess of the Amazons, and after a few months they decided to marry eachother. But while preparing the marriage, Pirates raided Amazone Island and captured the princess and many other Amazons. Lord Damaximus asked his father permission for revenge and offered his title of crownheir to his brother Mattiximus. Together with some of the bravest warriors he started his adventures in every part of the globe in search of the Pirates. Lord Damaximus was by then 20 years old. Traveling the world Years passed and the tales of our hero were sung by troubadours all over the world. And as his fame became bigger and bigger, many exotic soldiers offered their loyalty to him, making him the Lord of the Mercenaries. As noble warrior, Damaximus pleased the local Gods many times and the gods resurrected Msichana from the dead and gave with her the Bocal of Wisdom so Damaximus finally could find the Pirates and killed everyone of that crew. (Note: this part will be developped later, check the Kaliphlin Topic for the announcement when updated) Arriving at Kaliphlin Finally happy again, Lord Damaximus and his army decided to stop wandering around and they started looking for a nice place to start building. Passing by the beautiful lands of Historica, they found a big bay surrounded by mountains. Lord Damaximus offered his allegiance to the Guild of Kaliphlin who is in control of the area in exchange for control of the bay and called it: Ghuba-ya Biashara. Once unpacked, he started building the city of Mpya Stedor (Note: this part will be developped later, check the Kaliphlin Topic for the announcement when updated)